Leyendas de un caballero
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Un curioso paseo por el castillo de Hogwarts de la mano del valeroso Sir Cadogan -Minific-


Este mini ha sido quizá uno de los más difíciles de escribir precisamente por quien es el personaje y su forma de expresarse pero me lo pasé genial haciéndolo (aunque tuviera que leerme un capítulo del Quijote para ambientarme ; ) )

* * *

******Leyendas de un caballero**

¡En guardia, felones, malandrines! ¿Cómo osáis adentraros en este apartado? ¡Desenvainad vuestra espada y batámonos en duelo! Aunque... ¡oh, pardiez! ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? Ese arma que lleváis... no de acero mas sí de madera: la encantada en vuestra mano os delata, querida Alma. ¿Quién más podría asir de forma tan grácil semejante elemento de lucha y defensa? Aliviado me hallo de que seáis vos pues sé que vuestras intenciones son conocer la historia de este caballero que aquí véis por lo que os suplico tengáis a bien aceptar mis humildes disculpas por mi atrevimiento al retaros a duelo. Os ruego continuéis con la lectura. Dejadme que me presente y os enseñe las maravillas que engalanan este lugar...

Hidalgo y valeroso caballero soy aunque mi presencia nunca ha traspasado las paredes de este castillo en el que habito. Ubicada aquí se haya mi morada, a la que audazmente preservo de todo peligro acechante pues esa es mi misión como guarda de estos dominios. Cierto es que mi armadura solo ha recibido el brillo del astro rey reflejado desde las ventanas, que ni siquiera la lluvia y el viento ha azotado el duro metal quebrándolo. E igualmente mi espada, compañera inseparable, solo ha luchado contras las fieras y dragones que el pincel ha dejado para la eternidad inmortalizados en lo lienzos que cubren las paredes de tan hermoso lugar. Mas no por ello son menores los peligros que he enfrentado, ¡por mi honor os lo puedo asegurar! Es tal la veneración que le profeso a mi condición de caballero y son tantas las peligrosas aventuras en las que me he visto envuelto que no quisiera incomodaros con mis relatos provocandoos con ellos perturbadores sueños durante la noche, con lo que espero que en mi palabra confiéis al deciros que son muchos los entuertos que he logrado deshacer y agravios que he conseguido enmendar. Como conocida es mi fama allá por donde de mí saben, preguntad si queréis sobre mis andanzas que yo, mientras tanto, proseguiré con la parte más amable de esta modesta historia...

No sólo somos simples retratos que engalanamos este castillo, puesto que la vida existe entre los colores que nos dieron forma e imagen y aquí en mis palabras lo podéis comprobar. Con mi fiel rocín, he cabalgado por entre los retratos e imágenes de frondosos parajes donde mi exhausto cuerpo ha encontrado el reposo necesitado en los momentos de descanso entre batalla y batalla; he visitado antiguos moradores de este mágico lugar cuya apreciada amistad valoro como el mayor de los tesoros; he conversado con monjes que con su siniestro aspecto guardan con celo la seguridad del corredor donde están ubicados. Gentiles damas con sus vestidos de miriñaque que ríen graciosamente ante mis atentas palabras con las que pretendo ensalzar su belleza; sabios magos que dirigieron como bravos caballeros el orden de estos dominios y que ahora dormitan en un merecido descanso a la labor que llevaron a cabo durante tantos años; retratos de frutas tan apetecibles a la vista que atormentado me hallo de no poder darles un mordisco cuando en mi vigilancia recorro el entorno donde se encuentran... Muchos y muchos más ejemplos podría daros pero a quien realmente quisiera que conocierais es al ángel que robó en sueños mi corazón y mi alma puesto que la dulzura que su imagen destila es tal, que me impresionó desde el primer momento. Belleza sin comparación, cabellos de oro adornando su rostro, la hermosa doncella que habita el baño de prefectos es sin duda la mayor alegría para mis humildes sentidos.

En mis recorridos por este castillo, en continuo contacto estoy con aquellos que son aprendices del noble arte de la magia pero de todos ellos, hay uno que destacó sobremanera, llamando poderosamente mi atención, por su leyenda y su audacia. Joven gallardo de ojos verdes como la hierba fresca del campo, enmarcados en sus redondos anteojos, sólo comparables en hermosura a los ojos de su progenitora a quien tuve el inmenso placer de conocer así como conocí a su gentil padre de quien heredado ha sido su alborotado cabello azabache al igual que el resto de su imagen. No tendría mejor acompañante en mis andanzas que a este muchacho a quien el mundo entero conoce por sus enfrentamientos con el enemigo más oscuro y temible que nadie ha imaginado jamás. Aún recuerdo con emoción el gran honor y privilegio que fue para mi el poder prestarle mi auxilio a él y sus estimados amigos en la búsqueda del lugar al que tenían que acudir sin demora junto a la torre norte el día que el destino quiso reunir a tan valientes caballeros y sabia señora. ¡Glorioso y memorable día, sin duda!

Y en cuanto a mi persona, como ya os dije líneas arriba y si no lo recordáis, agradecido estaré que vuestros ojos se posen de nuevo donde os indico, son muchas las hazañas que a cabo he llevado y que podría relataros ya que peligrosas empresas me han sido confiadas desde siempre. En mi mente aún perdura el terror que la gentil dama ataviada de rosa seda reflejaba en su rostro tras el ataque de aquel cuya alma se creía tan negra como su apellido. Mas yo me ofrecí sin ningún temor para custodiar la morada de los que, afines a mi, son considerados valientes. Mayor orgullo no pudo sentir este humilde caballero cuando días tras día comprobada tuve la garantía de que ningún malandrín traspasara aquella puerta. Si la palabra mágica debía ser cambiada al menos dos veces al día, así sería, amén de los dioses, para proteger a tan nobles señores y gráciles doncellas que me fueron encargados defender. Aunque, desdichado de mí, por perdida tuve que dar mi empresa puesto que por el deseo de querer llevarla a cabo tan fielmente, el considerado vil bellaco penetró en los aposentos durante la noche oscura poniendo en peligro a mis custodiados. Ello me llevó a abandonar, no sin gran pena, tan valeroso encargo con lo que regresé de nuevo a recorrer los retratos en busca de nuevas misiones con las que satisfacer mis ansias de aventura. Mas no me arrepiento pues mi espada y yo hemos continuado defendiendo a todo aquel que lo ha necesitado. Aunque deseoso está mi corazón de que nuevamente el valeroso y admirado caballero de verde mirada requiera mi ayuda puesto que sin la más mínima duda encontrará en mi su más fiel servidor.

Si vos, gentil dama o noble caballero, precisáis de mi auxilio o protección, no dudéis en preguntar por mi, Sir Cadogan, pues a vuestro servicio siempre me encontraréis recorriendo los retratos de este castillo encantado, los retratos de Hogwarts.


End file.
